The Great Inventor
The Great Inventor is the seventh episode of Series 2. Plot Summary Sam is preparing for the Great Inventor in Wales competition. One of his inventions is a robotic dustbin known as M.O.P. (Motorised Organiser and Polisher) designed to eliminate tidying up for humans. Unfortunutely it goes slightly out of control, so Sam decides to think of another invention. Whilst sneaking around Sam's back garden, Norman discovers Sam's motorised skateboard invention and decides to try it out. However once Norman gets the engine going, he cannot stop it. He tries grabbing hold of Sam's bed table to stop himself, but he just flies off the skateboard, crashes into M.O.P. and accidently knocks into its on-switch. M.O.P. comes to life and takes off through the garden gate with Norman in hot persuite. The machine soon reaches the high street and "clears" everything off the outside display at Dilys' shop. Dilys runs downstairs to stop M.O.P., leaving her hot iron ontop of Norman's shirt. Meanwhile Sam has made another invention, which is a remote control to activate the shutters, sirens and lights on Jupiter. However this invention quickly malfunctions and the remote blows up in Sam's hand. Else where, M.O.P. has just rolled away down the high street after stealling some food from the cafe, when Bella and Dilys suddenly notice the black smoke coming from the upstairs window of the shop. Bella sends out the call and Sam and Elvis are on the case with B.A. sets for the electrical fire. After Sam has put the fire out, Norman returns asking his mum if she's seen M.O.P. At that moment the Motorised Organiser and Polisher returns to the street, grabs hold of Norman and places him inside itself. Luckily Sam quickly switches it off before it can do anything else to Norman. Later on, Sam is demonstrating yet another invention to Sarah and James in his garden: a robotic dog called Rusty which is no problem to look after at all. Suddenly James spots in Sam's newspaper cutting that the competition was last Friday. As Sam realises this, he accidently throws Rusty's metal bone into its mouth and it breaks down. However since he missed out on the competion, Sam is not so fussed. Characters *Fireman Sam *Elvis Cridlington *Station Officer Steele *Sarah and James *Dilys Price *Norman Price *Bella Lasagne *MOP *Rusty Vehicles *Jupiter Locations *Pontypandy Fire Station *3 Vale Road *Dilys General Store Trivia *On the top shelf of the shop, a packet of Katelugg's Cbtn Patibz breakfast cereal can be seen. The packaging of this product is based on Kellogg's Corn Flakes. *A stock voice recording of Elvis saying “Power off Sam!” from Telly Trouble is used Goofs *Sam compilments Elvis on his cooking, but in Thief in Pontypandy, he said his cooking made him lose his appetite. *Bella says she knows the number for the fire service, which is nothing to brag about as all adults should know the number themselves. *When Station Officer Steele says "Ironing board on fire at Price's General Store." his voice suddenly sounds more Welsh than posh towards the end of the sentence. *Elvis should really have turned the electricity off at the mains to be on the safe side. *Sam should not really have put the fire out with water, seeing as water conducts electricity. Quotes (After Sam put out the fire.) Fireman Sam: Dilys, huh, you shouldn't leave the iron on the ironing board. Gallery Norman'sPitfall49.png Norman'sPitfall54.png Norman'sPitfall53.png Norman'sPitfall52.png Norman'sPitfall51.png Norman'sPitfall50.png Norman'sPitfall48.png Norman'sPitfall47.png Norman'sPitfall44.png Norman'sPitfall43.png Norman'sPitfall42.png Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Original Series Episodes